


Tony Stark and the Doctor

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, New York, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Tony Stark needs a date but find one who is known as the mysterious Doctor.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 5





	Tony Stark and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for @aaron_roman2 who asked me to write a story starring Tony Stark and The Thirteenth Doctor

Tony Stark was dressed in suave dinner suit at the hotel. He was at a party but he didn’t have anyone to go with. He knew he needed a guest but suddenly a young lady walked up to him, she looked to be in her 30’s, had blond hair and kind eyes. She was wearing a rusty like jump suit. He walked over to the young female.

“Are you alone,” he asked the lady.

“I think I am,” the lady replied, “Um Oh Yeah. Sorry socially awkward.”

“Same,” said Tony and he held his hand out, “Tony Stark.”

“Jane Smith,” the woman replied with a smile shaking his hand, “my friends call me the Doctor,

“Persona?”

“Yes!”

There was some spark between both of them. They were on their own and both had their own personas.

The Doctor knew how he was. She didn’t expect come face to face with the IRON MAN. She knew Ryan would potentially love this

Tony knew she was different but he could trust her.

“May I ma’am,” he asked the lady he had only just met by offering his arm.

The Doctor, as a man would normally do this but now she’s a women, maybe it was time to put her social awkwardness to the side.

She took his arm and observed as she was taken inside the hotel.

She was amazed by the design of the hotel and after going to events like this before she did feel confident but scared at the same tome.

Tony felt her hands trembling and put his free hand on her hand.

The Doctor felt assure by being with Tony.

They entered the room where the party was and saw they were loads of people in fancy clothes.

“I know most of these people,” said Tony, “Let me introduce you to them.”

They spent a few hours chatting with people Tony knew.

Later, they were on their own.

“Tony,” the Doctor began, ‘You know people know you as Iron Man, I am a hero. Not a superhero, just a hero.”

Tony looked at the Doctor in awe.

I have saved you race so many times and no one except the secret organisations know,” the Doctor continued. “Most of my friends have been form Earth. I am not. I am from Gallifrey. I am a Time Lord. I am the Doctor.”

Tony was shocked but happy to meet another hero. 

“You must be well loved.’

“You are loved Tony. My friend Ryan Sinclair would love you.”

The superhero smiled.

“Doctor,” Tony said holding his hand out, “If I may have the honour,’

The Docotr grabbed his and as he lead her to the group of dancers.

The Doctor felt nervous again but once she was in hold, she felt relaxed and let Tony lead her around the floor.

Once they finished dancing, the Doctor felt amoured by Tony said, ‘You’re a great man.”

“Thank you,” said Tony, “You’re a great man.

Then their lips came closer and they kissed.

What a night!


End file.
